Rapprochement forcé
by Lola.smith.96
Summary: Stiles est en deuil suite à la mort de son père. Il découvre que celui-ci le place sous la garde d'un certain Derek Hale. Les débuts sont chaotiques mais petit à petit, ils apprennent à se connaître, à s'entendre, peut-être même à s'aimer mais... Ils ne peuvent pas... Lemon pour plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà voilà, c'est une histoire basée sur un sterek** **qui se développera dans les chapitres à venir, celui-ci est plus une petite mise en situation :D Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps** **:** **les** **personnages de teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas**

Stiles ne comprenait pas, il réalisait à peine ce qui se passait, il était là, assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, il n'avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer. Tout s'était passé tellement vite… Un seul coup de fil et sa vie s'était brisée en milliers de petits morceaux qui s'étaient envolés au gré du vent. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père dans cet accident de voiture, Stiles Stilinski était devenu un zombie, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, passait ses journées dans sa chambre, ne voulait voir personne, pas même son meilleur ami, Scott Mccall. Stiles était mineur, il avait à peine 17 ans, il devait donc avoir un tuteur, il avait dû se rendre au poste de police et là-bas on lui avait annoncé que son père, dans son testament, le confiait à un certain Derek Hale. Parfait, se disait-il avec ironie, je perds le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me reste et en plus je suis confié à un parfait inconnu, à quoi donc pensait son père en écrivant cela ? Tout ce qu'il savait sur ce certain Derek Hale c'est qu'il avait une sale réputation et que toute sa famille était morte dans un incendie. Il se souvenait parfaitement s'être énervé sur tout le monde dans le commissariat, puis avoir fondu en larmes. Ils le regardaient tous avec cet air désolé, ça l'énervait au plus haut point, qu'ils la gardent leur pitié. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il ne bougea pas, on sonna une deuxième, puis une troisième fois. Il souffla et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il descendit les escaliers un a un, lentement, comme si le poids de son corps était devenu trop lourd pour lui, c'était surtout le poids de sa tristesse. Dans le hall il croisa son regard dans la glaçe, il avait le teint pâle et cireux, des cernes violettes sous des yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Il ouvrit la porte, devant lui se tenait un homme, de peut-être 25 ans environ, grand, une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux bruns, une barbe de trois jours et d'étranges yeux presque gris.

-« Salut, je suis Derek », dis l'inconnu

Le ton de sa voix était assez froid, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très antipathique. Stiles ne lui répondit pas, se contenta de remonter dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir vivre avec cet homme, tout sauf ça…En entrant dans sa chambre il découvrit une enveloppe sur son lit. Comment était-elle arrivé là ? C'était un mystère. Il l'ouvrit, lu le premier mot et fondit en larmes… « fils… » . C'était une lettre de son père.

« Fils, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là, je l'ai écrite parce que j'exerce un métier dangereux tu vois, et je veux que si il m'arrive quelque chose tu reçoives ce petit mot. Tout d'abord je veux te dire que où que je sois, quoi qu'il se soit passé, je t'aime, profondément, inconditionnellement, plus que toutes les merveilles du monde réunies, et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Après ma mort, pleure, fais ton deuil, puis relève toi et vis la vie magnifique qui t'est destinée, parce qu'un garçon qui m'a procuré tant de fierté chaque jour ne peut qu'avoir un destin fabuleux. Je veux que chaque jour de ta vie soit une aventure, que tu sois comblé de bonheur, je veux que tu t'épanouisses et devienne l'adulte exceptionnel que je te voyais, et que je vois toujours d'où je suis, devenir. Je sais aussi que dans toute vie il y a des moments difficiles, et je regrette de ne plus pouvoir être là pour t'épauler, mais ouvre tes yeux, ne te ferme pas sur toi-même, et rend toi compte des amis fantastiques que tu as, et, même dans les moments de solitude, quand tu penseras que plus personne n'est là pour toi, ferme les yeux, écoute ton cœur battre et, quelque part, tout au fond de toi, tu sentiras ma présence, je serais à jamais dans ton cœur mon fils. Maintenant je passe le flambeau à Derek, c'est lui qui s'occupera de toi. Il peut paraître froid et distant mais apprends à le connaître et tu comprendras que j'ai fait le bon choix. Vis la plus belle des vies mon chéri, ne soit pas triste, garde juste de moi une présence rassurante et de merveilleux souvenirs, j'ai rejoint ta maman et, ensemble, nous veillons sur toi. Je t'aime.

Papa »

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, il sanglotait, roulé en boule dans son lit. Il resta encore dans cette position longtemps après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, une heure, deux heure, trois heures, il n'en avait aucune idée, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Une voix inconnue l'appela pour lui dire de venir manger. Il l'ignora, il avait le droit de rester dans sa tristesse encore un moment… Petit à petit il sentit le sommeil le détendre et le libérer de ses tourments pour quelques heures, et doucement il sombra…

\- 3 jours plus tard –

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre de Stiles, claquant la porte derrière lui, Derek s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux

-« Bon, je t'ai laissé te morfondre bien trop longtemps, maintenant tu vas te lever, t'habiller et faire quelque chose de productif de ta journée, comme retourner en cours. »

Stiles le regardait avec des yeux ronds, non mais pour qui il se prenait ?

-« Tu crois vraiment avoir une quelconque autorité sur moi ? Mon père vient de mourir je te signale, j'estime que j'ai le droit de le pleurer autant que je veux. Maintenant dégage. »

-« Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, ado en pleine crise, et moi toute ma famille a brûlé vive je te signale, dormir et pleurer ce n'est pas la solution pour aller mieux. »

Devant l'air buté de Stiles, Derek décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il saisit Stiles par les épaules et le leva avec sa force surhumaine. Stiles avait les yeux exorbités, Derek eu un petit sourire victorieux, il avait enfin réussit à rabattre le caquet de ce gosse.

-« Maintenant habille-toi ou je le fais moi-même, et descends déjeuner. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait d'arriver, mais il avait bien compris que cohabiter avec Derek allait être du sport, il le détestait déjà. Pour éviter de devoir subir à nouveau les foudres de ce gros tas de muscles, Stiles s'habilla en vitesse et descendit déjeuner, n'accordant pas un regard à Derek qui buvait une tasse de café, adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine. Il enfourna deux toasts dans sa bouche, bu une tasse de chocolat chaud d'un trait et alla au garage récupérer sa jeep. La sensation des sièges en cuir usés lui fit un bien fou, tout autant que le bruit du moteur crachotant. Tout avait changé dans sa vie, mais ça, c'était resté pareil. Il arriva au lycée un peu plus tard, l'éducatrice qui contrôlait les retards ne lui fit aucune remarque et le laissa entrer. Il monta les escaliers pour se rendre au local de chimie, avec Harris évidemment, quel bonheur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe un silence de mort y régna, même le professeur Harris s'était tu, il ne fit même pas une petite remarque sarcastique sur le retard de Stiles, c'était très étrange. Il s'assit à côté de Scott qui le fixait comme si il avait vu un revenant. Harris reprit son cours, il avait l'air un peu perturbé.

-« Bro, ça va ? » murmura Scott.

Stiles hocha la tête et essaya de comprendre ce que disait le professeur, c'était bien la première fois qu'il tentait de s'intéresser é son cours. L'heure sembla durer mille ans, dès que la sonnerie retentit il se leva et sortit sans laisser le temps à Scott de le suivre. Il remonta dans sa jeep, il n'était pas prêt, il devait rentrer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, Derek était là il semblait l'attendre.

-« Une heure, c'est pas mal, moi au début je tenais environ 20 minutes »

Stiles la fusilla du regard et monta dans sa chambre. Il le détestait mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que l'expérience personnelle de Derek pourrait peut-être l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il chassa vite cette idée, en aucun cas il ne voulait lui donner raison. Il se coucha et fit une sieste. Le sommeil était sa seule échappatoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà déjà un deuxième chapitre, j'ai le temps de beaucoup écrire comme je suis en vacances, profitez-en :D N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, impressions, humeurs ou activités du jour :D Bonne lecture les amis !

+Guest, je te remercie pour to avis . Et oui, je me suis donnée pour cette lettre, contente d'avoir touché au moins une personne :D. Bien sûr que non, ils ne se retrouveront pas dans le même lit à ce chapitre, ils iront à leur rythme , bonne lecture !

Stiles se réveilla dans le courant de l'après-midi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne se sentait pas complètement vaseux et déprimé, il y avait toujours cet énorme poids sur son cœur, mais aujourd'hui ça lui semblait supportable. Il se glissa hors de son lit et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bains, lorsqu'il entra quelque chose le dérangea, toutes ces affaires disposées un peu partout n'appartenant ni à lui ni à son père lui donnaient la sensation qu'il y avait un intrus dans la maison. Ce n'était pas qu'une sensation en fait, il y avait bel et bien un intrus dans sa maison. Un homme froid, distant et insupportable qu'on lui avait balancé là pour reprendre le rôle de son père. Comment cet abruti psychopathe de même pas 10 ans de plus que lui pourrait bien s'occuper de lui ? Il soupira, retira ses vêtements et entra dans la douche, il régla l'eau au maximum de la chaleur, sa peau était brûlée par le jet, c'était divinement agréable, il se sentait enfin revivre. Il se savonna en vitesse et sortit, il s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette bleue et quitta la salle de bains. En ouvrant la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Derek, paré de son habituel petit sourire mesquin.

« Je te félicite Stiles, tu as même réussi à prendre une douche ! »

Son air dédaigneux l'énerva au plus haut point, il voulut lui répondre par une petite pique cinglante de sa composition mais il n'en avait plus la force, alors il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, et le bouscula pour passer et retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination il claqua la porte et pria pour que l'autre débile ne vienne plus le déranger.

Derek descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café, ce garçon lui donnerait beaucoup de fil à retordre, il le sentait, et lui non plus n'était pas vraiment de bonne volonté. S'occuper des gosses hyperactifs n'était pas vraiment son activité préférée, mais il le devait au shérif, cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'il sortait de maison de correction quelques années plus tôt et qu'il était proche de sombrer à nouveau dans le délinquance, il l'avait protégé, l'avait défendu, lui avait fait confiance, la confiance était quelque chose que personne ne lui accordait à l'époque, il avait vu en le shérif un sauveur, un père, et aujourd'hui quelque part il était fier de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille en aidant son fils. Alors il décida d'essayer de faire des efforts, et de voir la réaction du gamin, si il recevait des efforts en retour, il était peut-être disposé à mettre de côté son caractère d'asocial pour essayer de créer une entente avec Stiles. Un bip lui indiqua que le percolateur avait fini de couler, il prit une tasse dans l'armoire et la remplit à ras-bord, il aurait besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. Il sortit sa camaro grise du garage et se rendit jusqu'à son loft pour aller récupérer quelques affaires, ça lui fit penser que, pour quelqu'un qui déménageait pour lui, Stiles ne lui montrait que peu de reconnaissance, mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, pensa-t-il. Il avait décide d'essayer de se comporter en adulte responsable.

Stiles entendit le garage s'ouvrir et le bruit d'une voiture qui en sortait et s'éloignait. Il soupira de soulagement, enfin un peu seul. Il descendit dans le salon et s'installa devant la télévision, il démarra star wars, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il commençait à envisager sérieusement de regarder la saga en entier, mais il se ravisa, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire : passer un coup de fil à Scott. Il commençait à s'en vouloir de le laisser sans nouvelles, surtout après sa fuite de ce matin, le pauvre devait être mort d'inquiétude. Il alla chercher le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa maison. Sa mère décrocha presque immédiatement

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Mélissa, c'est Stiles… » il n'eut pas la temps de continuer sa phrase.

« Oh Stiles chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi tu sais ! j'y pense chaque jour, et Scott aussi, il ne va pas bien du tout, il ne parle que de toi, il m'a raconté pour ce matin et… »

« Madame Mccall, calmez-vous » répondit-il en riant doucement, ça lui faisait un bien fou d'entendre une voix familière, il se sentait revivre à l'intérieur.

« Excuse-moi Stiles », dit-elle, penaude, « tu veux sans doute parler à Scott ? »

« J'aimerais oui, au-revoir Madame Mccall »

« Au-revoir Stiles »

Il entendit le bruit du combiné qui avait été déposé quelque part et Mélissa qui appelait Scott dans la maison, puis le bruit de quelqu'un qui dévalait les escaliers et enfin la voix de son meilleur ami, essoufflé, au téléphone.

« Vieux ! J'ai enfin de tes nouvelles ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu appelles, tu me manques énormément… »

« Toi aussi tu me manques Scotty, je suis désolé pour ce matin… »

« T'inquiètes bro je comprends, tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ? On va boire un café ? Histoire de se voir face à face »

Stiles sourit face à l'entrain de son meilleur ami, il lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué.

« Un cacao alors, pas de café je suis déjà hyperactif ! Et c'est toi qui me le paie ! »

Il entendit Scott rire à l'autre bout du combiné, ça lui fit chaud au cœur, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son rire…

« Ca marche bro ! On se rejoint dans 10 minutes au café, à plus ! »

« A plus Scotty ». Il raccrocha, il se sentait étrange, presque euphorique, il allait revoir Scott, c'était génial, il passa chercher sa veste dans le hall d'entrée, pris ses clés sur la table et monta dans son petit bébé, dans sa magnifique jeep, pour se rendre au café où ils avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre. Il se gara à sa place habituelle et entre, la barman le salua, il semblait heureux de le voir. Scott était déjà là, assis à une table pour 2 personnes, dans le fond, près de la fenêtre. Il avait l'air fatigué, il tourna la tête et l'aperçu, son visage s'éclaira et se fendit d'un immense sourire. Stiles sourit à son tour et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils parlèrent longuement, de tout et de rien, de choses tristes et de choses heureuses. Ils se rappelèrent tous ces après-midi passés chez Stiles à embêter le shérif, ils se rappelèrent à quel point c'était quelqu'un de bien, Stiles parla, il parla de ce qu'il vivait, de ce qu'il ressentait chaque jour, de Derek, de cette sensation qu'il avait d'avoir un intrus dans sa maison, de sa peur de retourner en cours. Scott l'écoutait attentivement, faisant une petite remarque de temps en temps. Il était infiniment heureux que son meilleur ami se décide enfin à lui parler.

Derek rentra à la maison début de soirée, il avait été faire quelques courses en rentrant du loft, il avait été heureux de constater que Stiles n'était pas là, enfin, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas été sauter d'un pont, il s'était sûrement décidé à sortir avec des amis. Il sortit les courses et les rangea dans les armoires avant de commencer à préparer le dîner. Stiles rentra vers 18h, il avait l'air de bonne humeur, alors Derek tenta de lui faire un sourire, il ne devait pas ressembler à grand-chose car Derek n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de sourire, mais c'était un sourire. Les expressions qui passèrent sur le visage de Stiles en moins d'une minute auraient pu être drôles en d'autres circonstances, tout d'abord, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, un peu comme si il voyait une licorne traverser la rue à l'instant même, puis une sorte de grimace entre la colère et le dégoût suivie d'un air coupable, puis enfin il lui rendit un léger sourire avant d'afficher un air profondément sceptique. Derek riait intérieurement. Derrière cette première impression d'ado maigre et hyperactif, il devait avouer qu'il avait un certain charme. Ses yeux chocolats étaient entourés de longs cils et ils brillaient d'un air rieur. Sa bouche avait constamment une moue boudeuse adorable et des points de beauté traçaient des arabesques assez artistiques partout sur son visage qui se perdaient dans le col de son t-shirt, les biceps légèrement marqués dévoilaient qu'il n'était pas vraiment maigre mais qu'il avait plutôt une légère musculature finement sculptée. La couleur de sa peau était appétissante, presque aussi blanche que du lait, ça donnait envie de l'embrasser, de la mordiller… Derek secoua sa tête, mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de fantasmer sur l'ado insupportable dont il était le tuteur ? Certes il était gay mais ce n'était pas une raison. En plus ce gosse était insupportable. Il ramassa les assiettes et alla dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle. Stiles se leva de table et alla s'asseoir devant la télévision, Derek continua de l'observer de loin. Plus il le regardait, plus il se revoyait à travers lui, après la mort de sa famille. Il se promit une chose, pour le shérif, il ferait tout pour Stiles, tout pour qu'il ne devienne pas comme lui et qu'il puisse vivre une vie heureuse en tant que personne épanouie


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les amis ! Voici le troisième chapitre, la relation entre Derek et Stiles commence tout doucement à bouger** **. J'ai oublié de vous le dire mais c'est aussi valable pour les chapitres précédents et tous ceux qui suivront, je suis belge, ça implique pour vous amis français que je fais parfois des petites fautes de langage dont je ne me rends pas compte et utilise peut-être des mots ou des expressions que vous ne connaissez pas** **, comme ça vous êtes prévenus ! Bonne lecture**

Aujourd'hui ça faisait un mois que le père de Stiles était mort, la tristesse occupait encore chaque parcelle de son être, évidemment, mais petit à petit il faisait son deuil et apprenait à redevenir heureux. Après 2 semaines, il était retourné définitivement en cours, après que Derek lui eut mis la pression pendant un bon moment. Ses amis l'accueillirent avec une joie immense, et lui aussi, au final, était très heureux de les retrouver et d'avoir à nouveau une raison de se lever le matin. Sa relation avec Derek commençait à évoluer. Stiles avait compris, bien que ça lui fasse un mal fou, qu'il avait besoin de lui pour s'en sortir. De temps en temps ils avaient des petites conversations sur leur journée où sur ce que Stiles voyait en cours, c'était un grand pas en avant pour deux personnes qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole 2 semaines plus tôt. La présence de Derek commençait à ne plus déranger Stiles, c'était rassurant de l'avoir dans la maison, et il était assez discret de toute façon.

Comme tous les matins Derek s'affairait dans la cuisine, vivre avec cet ado l'avait déjà radicalement changé. Il apprenait ce que c'était que de vivre avec quelqu'un, plus particulièrement de s'occuper de quelqu'un, et, jamais il ne se l'avouerait mais comme moi je sais tout je peux vous le dire, il commençait à y prendre goût. La présence intempestive, bruyante et ennuyante de Stiles avait quelque chose de rassurant, ça lui rappelait sa famille, quand il vivait encore avec ses sœurs. Stiles lui faisait penser à Cora, un sale caractère et une énergie débordante. La maison du shérif était bien plus animée que son loft, même avec seulement 2 personnes dedans…Enfin… Il n'était pas vraiment responsable, si Stiles était seul il ferait tout autant de bruit. D'ailleurs il l'entendit se réveiller, oui, se réveiller, chaque moment de la journée de Stiles était chaotique, de l'instant où il sortait de son lit en se trébuchant dans le désordre de sa chambre jusqu'au moment il prenait sa douche en chantant avant d'aller dormir. Stiles dévala les escaliers, sa brosse à dents toujours en bouche et son sac de cours dans une main.

« Chui preché che décheune pas »

Et il sortit de la maison, Derek se demanda un instant si il devait le prévenir pour la brosse à dents, puis il se dit que Stiles était un grand garçon et qu'il s'arrangerait tout seul.

Effectivement, en arrivant à l'école Stiles se rendit compte de son petit oubli, il balança la brosse à dents dans sa jeep sous les regards moqueurs de Lydia et Scott. Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée de cours, je vous passe les détails.

Pendant la journée, Derek rentra chez lui, pas au loft, le vrai chez lui, cette maison carbonisée dans les bois. Il aimait s'y rendre de temps en temps. C'était, certes, un peu macabre mais il se sentait proche de sa famille. Il s'asseyait dans un coin, replié sur lui-même, et il écoutait le silence, se souvenant du temps ou cette maison était accueillante et chaleureuse, du temps ou Laura ramenait un nouveau petit-ami chaque mois et Cora jouait avec ses poupées. C'était l'époque où il était au lycée, il avait une petite-amie, Paige, elle était décédée du cancer quelques mois après le début de leur relation. Ce fut le premier grand chagrin se sa vie, l'élément déclencheur qui le mena sur une pente de plus en plus glissante, et, au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux, toute sa famille disparut. Derek sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Oui, le grand Derek Hale pleurait, il avait beau sembler froid, distant et calculateur, tout au fond de lui il était un homme brisé, et, étrangement, aider Stiles à recoller les morceaux de sa vie l'aidait également à réparer la sienne. Le jeune homme s'était relevé de façon admirable de la mort de son père, affichant désormais un sourire presque constant. Evidemment, Derek savait que c'était une façade, mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il s'attachait à l'adolescent bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il se remit en chemin et rentra à la maison, Stiles ne devait plus tarder.

Comme ils avaient fini plus tôt, Stiles proposa à Lydia de passer chez lui pour réviser. Elle accepta immédiatement et Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement, il en pinçait pour cette fille, c'était bien connu. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles et étalèrent leurs cours de chimie sur son bureau. Leurs deux cerveaux de génie mis en commun leur permirent de finir leur devoir en moins d'une heure. Comme il était encore très tôt, Lydia resta encore chez Stiles. Ils parlèrent d'école, des profs, puis petit à petit la discussion dévia sur les relations amoureuses, Lydia expliqua qu'elle venait de se séparer avec Jackson. Stiles détestait ce type. Ils continuèrent à parler très longtemps, Stiles ne voyait pas le temps passer, puis, sans prévenir Lydia s'approcha de lui, son visage presque collé au sien, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement. Stiles était pétrifié, il n'osait pas y croire. Il embrassait Lydia Martin.

Derek entra dans la maison, il faisait étrangement calme, Stiles devait pourtant être rentré… Il monta jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'immobilisa, Stiles était en train d'embrasser une fille, une jolie fille en plus. Quel était le problème ? Il n'y aurait pas du en avoir, mais Derek sentit un petit pincement au cœur, serais-ce de la jalousie ? Impossible, Stiles ne l'intéressait pas… Stiles ne pouvait pas l'intéresser. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que les deux adolescents le fixaient l'air assez gêné.

« Hum… Désolé »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, perturbé, il aurait du être heureux que Stiles fréquente des filles, c'était bon signe, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il détestait cette fille sans raison apparente, de quel droit se permettait-elle de toucher à son Stiles ?

« Désolé Lydia »

Stiles était assez gêné de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mise, il n'arrêtait pas de tordre nerveusement ses doigts et de remuer les pieds, ses tics d'hyperactifs étaient de retour.

« Oh non, ne te tracasse pas, maintenant je vais pouvoir dire à Jackson que je t'ai embrassé pour le rendre jaloux, merci Stiles, à demain »

Et elle sortit, laissant un Stiles complètement dépité, comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un comme lui ? Il se sentait terriblement mal, il y avait cru et il avait juste été utilisé, en plus maintenant le roi du lycée le haïr, il ne ferait sans doute pas long feu en cours le lendemain… Pourquoi rien n'allait jamais comme il le voulait ? De rage il balança un coussin à travers la pièce et se coucha sur son lit, serrant les draps aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il pleura ce jour là, puis, il décida de faire le deuil de son coup de cœur d'enfance. Plus de Lydia dans sa vie désormais.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Derek était assis, pensif, à la table de la cuisine, son café refroidissait depuis un moment. Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur cette attirance étrange qu'il avait pour Stiles, et qui ne semblait pas être partagée. Tout à coup il vit Stiles émerger de la porte de la cuisine, au bord des larmes, cette vision lui fendit le cœur.

« Derek, je me suis pris un rateau » dit-il en sanglotant.

Derek ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de le prendre dans ses bras, il n'était pas doué avec les mots, étonnamment Stiles ne le repoussa pas, il se nicha tout contre lui comme un petit chaton apeuré. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était confié à Derek. Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux, c'est qu'ils s'apportaient un immense réconfort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les gars ! Et voilà un quatrième chapitre tout frais tout beau ! Je vous laisse le découvrir, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, j'y répondrais plus tard ). N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure de l'histoire, vos attentes, vos idées, votre déception, votre étonnement, vos encouragements ou tout ce dont vous avez envie de me dire :D. Bonne lecture !**

Stiles s'ennuyait à mourir, c'était le début des vacances d'été et depuis une semaine il faisait un temps caniculaire, impossible de mettre le bout d'un orteil dehors. La seule façon de survivre était de se cloitrer à l'intérieur, de fermer tous les volets et de végéter dans son lit en faisant le moins possible de mouvements. Et même en appliquant tous les conseils du guide de la canicule qu'il avait trouvé sur google, Stiles sentait la sueur dégouliner sur toutes les surfaces de son petit corps. Il se dit qu'une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien, s'il n'en mourrait pas à cause du choc thermique. Il rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour s'extirper de son lit, et sentir avec une grimace de dégoût, que la totalité de ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il s'avança d'un pas zombifique dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et… tomba sur l'image de Derek entièrement nu prenant sa douche, il n'avait pas tiré le rideau, bien évidemment, que pensez-vous. Le pire c'est qu'au lieu de refermer la porte et s'enfuir discrètement, il était comme scotché au sol, impossible de bouger, captivé par le corps de dieu grec juste sous ses yeux. Heureusement, il était de dos, mais il pouvait voir les épaules musclées, sa carrure impressionnante, chaque muscle rouler sous sa peau alors qu'il shampouinait ses cheveux, et le fessier le plus parfait qu'il ait vu de toute son existence. Ce moment fut fort agréable pour notre jeune ami, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il matait de façon on ne peut plus explicite Derek Hale. Ce constat le tira de sa douce torpeur et il referma rapidement la porte, bien heureux de ne pas avoir été repéré, mais cette aventure ne le laissa pas indemne, impossible de sortir toutes ces images de son esprit et ses hormones d'adolescent le titillaient plus qu'un peu. Il avait assez honte de lui-même, sérieusement, fantasmer sur un mec ? Son tuteur en plus, et leur relation s'était certes améliorée mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le portait dans son petit cœur. Qu'est-ce que Derek dirait s'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé ? Il referait sans doute ses valises illico presto et se sauverait chez lui, en plus, un homme avec un tel charisme devait avoir des centaines de filles à ses pieds, qu'il soit antipathique ou non. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi y songeait-t-il ? Il n'avait rien envie avec Derek, c'était juste une petite mésaventure d'adolescent, point final, la vie continuait. Il décida de descendre se servir un grand verre d'eau glacé, histoire de le siroter tout en réfléchissant à son orientation sexuelle. Oui, il était vraiment perturbé.

-Nous retournons quelques instants plus tôt-

Derek prenait tranquillement sa douche, il avait réglé la température au plus bas, soit 15°, et croyez-moi, si ça avait été possible de descendre en dessous de 0° il l'aurait fait. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. La fraicheur du jet lui faisait un bien fou, il savourait l'eau froide qui coulait sur son corps, le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre lui, jolie musique, jolie musique perturbée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, il se raidit, ça ne pouvait être que Stiles, ils étaient 2 à vivre dans cette maison. Derek n'était pas quelqu'un de très pudique mais la perspective qu'il le voie nu le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, compte tenu d'une certaine attirance qu'il avait pour l'adolescent et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner, ce n'était pas correct… Il n'osait pas se retourner, croiser son regard l'aurait mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Il s'attendait à ce que la porte se referme immédiatement, mais au lieu de ça il se passa un long moment e silence. Stiles était toujours là, il pouvait le sentir, ainsi que son regard sur lui. Stiles était-il réellement en train de le mater ? A cette pensée il sentit une agréable brûlure se nicher dans ses reins, impossible de laa réfréner, il avait beau essayer. Une ou deux minutes plus tard il entendit la porte se fermer, il ne put réfréner une pointe de satisfaction, Stiles n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, et même si il ne pouvait rien se passer, ça diminuait déjà un peu sa frustration. Un cri le sortit de ses pensées, c'était la voix de Stiles sans aucun doute, il sortit de sa douche, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et couru en bas, le cœur battant. Stiles était assis par terre, une main pressée sur son avant-bras.

\- Je crois que je me suis coupé…

Il avait visiblement cassé un verre, qui était répandu un peu partout dans la cuisine. Derek jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure, rien de grave, inutile d'aller à l'hôpital il allait soigner ça lui-même, il fila à la salle de bains chercher du désinfectant et des pansements et retourna d'occuper de son petit blessé. Il le fit s'assoir sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine et pris doucement son avant-bras entre ses mains. Stiles se sentit électrisé par ce contact, maudites hormones, elles n'en avaient jamais marre de faire la fiesta partout dans son corps, si seulement il avait su que Derek ressentait exactement la même chose. Celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et ne pas se laisser perturber par la peau si douce sous ses doigts, par les points de beauté qui remontaient jusqu'à la manche de son t-shirt, il aurait voulu lui retirer pour voir jusqu'où ils allaient, pour voir les constellations qui devaient se dessiner sur sa peau… Non Derek, concentré on a dit, continue de désinfecter. Il banda son bras en prenant tout son temps, il n'essayait pas de prolonger ce contact, non, pas du tout, qu'allez-vous penser là.

Après s'être fait soigner par son médecin personnel, Stiles fila dans sa chambre pour retrouver le calme et son ventilateur. Il s'affala sur son lit tel une gigantesque crêpe et réfléchit. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau d'hyperactif. Était-il gay ? Etais-ce correct d'avoir une quelconque attirance pour son tuteur ? En particulier quand celui-ci était un canon de 25 ans… C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il aurait bien eu besoin de son père. Une bouffée de tristesse l'envahit, et il se décida à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire depuis son décès, aller voir sa tombe. Il se rendit au cimetière au volant de sa jeep, il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis l'enterrement de son père dont il gardait un souvenir très vague, il était tellement bouleversé… Il se souvenait de Scott qui se tenait à côté de lui, des gens qui pleuraient, il y avait aussi tous les collègues de son père et un homme avec une veste en cuir noir… Une veste en cuir noire… Et c'est à cet instant que la pièce tomba, c'était Derek. Derek était présent à l'enterrement de son père. C'était normal d'une certaine façon, ils devaient être proche pour que John lui confie son fils, ce qui était plus étrange c'est que le shérif n'ait jamais parlé de lui. Doucement il s'avança vers la tombe de son père. La pierre tombale, n'ayant pas encore subi les dégâts du temps, ressortait par rapport aux autres, on pouvait y lire les inscriptions JOHN STILINSKI, PARTI TROP TÔT, IL EST ALLE REJOINDRE SA BIEN-AIMEE, rien qu'à lire ça Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'assit face à la pierre, écoutant le silence, pour la première fois de sa vie le calme ne l'angoissait pas, il fit comme son père le lui avait écrit, il ferme les yeux, se concentra sur lui-même et tout doucement il le sentit. C'est un sentiment difficile à expliquer, peut-être l'avez-vous déjà ressenti suite à la perte d'un proche. D'abord, vous ne sentez rien qu'une intense tristesse qui consume votre être, puis, tout doucement, un peu de chaleur se glisse au creux de votre poitrine, ce n'est pas une voix, ce n'est pas une apparition, juste un sentiment d'apaisement, de sécurité, une petite présence qui brille au fond de vous et vous avez l'impression qu'elle dit « je ne suis pas très forte, je viens de loin, mais regarde, je suis là, n'aie pas peur », peut-être est-ce le fruit de votre imagination, peut-être pas, en tout cas Stiles y croyait, et doucement il laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, pas une larme de tristesse, une larme de joie, une larme de joie car après tout ce temps, il avait compris que son père était toujours là, enfoui au fond de lui, et sa présence se manifestait par la force et le courage dont Stiles avait su faire preuve. Il resta encore là un moment avant de se relever, il se retourna et sursauta, Derek était là.

\- Désolé de t'effrayer, je te cherchais ça fait 2 heures que tu as disparu…

Stiles ne répondit pas, il ignorait pourquoi mais sa gorge se noua à la vue de Derek, il réfrénait tant bien que mal ses pleurs. Alors il agit totalement instinctivement et courut se réfugier dans ses bras protecteurs. Derek se raidit, trop étonné par la tournure que prenait la situation, avant de se détendre et de serrer doucement le corps frêle contre lui, chaque fois qu'un sanglot secouait ses épaules, il l'enlaçait un peu plus fort. Ils restèrent là longtemps, c'était la deuxième fois que cette situation arrivait, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude…


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici un cinquième tout beau chapitre ! :) Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews qu'ils soient negatifs ou positifs, tant que c'est un avis constructif, quand on écrit on ne se rend pas toujours compte des erreurs qu'on fait et un lecteur qui donne de bons conseils s'est toujours pratique ! :) Quoi-qu'il en soit, je remercie ceux qui continuent à lire mon histoire, ça me touche les petits gars :D

-Zephirebleu : huhu oui, répartir, ma grande faiblesse, mais j'ai tenu compte de ta review pour ce chapitre D Merci !

-lydiamartin33430 : J'adooooore tes reviews ! :D

Stiles ne se sentait à aucun endroit aussi bien, calme, appaisé que dans les bras de Derek. Il ignorait si c'était sa taille, sa carrure ou peut-être sa force morale qui faisait qu'il se sentait tant en sécurité avec lui. Il l'avait gardé tout contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, pour le ramener jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Stiles, je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour parler, mais je voudrais quand même te dire que si tu veux qu'on discute de ton père, nous pouvons le faire...

Le plus jeune lui sourit doucement.

\- Non, je pense que je n'en ai plus besoin, de toute façon, il est toujours là, je le sens...

Derek lui rendit un sourire triste, ils arrivèrent à la voiture, mais Stiles ne monta pas dedans, il poussa Derek contre la portière et vint se coller contre celui-ci, ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

\- Stiles, ce n'est pas bien ce que nous faisons...

Pourtant Derek n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, cet être si désirable dont le corps était collé au sien. Stiles s'avanca et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, c'était un baiser doux et innocent, un baiser d'adolescent qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose et pourtant, malgré toute l'expérience qu'il avait, Derek sentit son corps entier frémir. Il se laissa aller quelques secondes, puis repoussa doucement l'adolescent qui lui lança un regard déçu.

\- Stiles, ce n'est pas que je n'en aie pas envie, mais nous ne pouvons pas...

\- Pourquoi ?

Le ton du jeune homme était suppliant.

\- Eh bien, en plus du fait que je sois majeur et toi mineur, je suis ton tuteur, ce genre de débordement ne peut pas arriver.

Les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres tellement il y croyait peu, au final on s'en fichait non ? Tant qu'il y avait des sentiments sincères ? Stiles ne semblait pas y croire non plus d'ailleurs car il revint à la charge avec bien plus de fougue que la fois précédente, aggrippant sa nuque de ses longs doigts, il ramena la visage de Derek contre le sien et récupéra l'accès à ses lèvres, les mordillant, les léchant comme si il voulait y laisser une marque. Derek n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement envie de le plaquer contre cette voiture, de l'emprisonner avec son corps et de l'embrasser avec toute la bestialité dont il était capable. Mais au lieu de ça, il la repoussa à nouveau.

\- Stiles, tu es boulversé je le sens, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard...

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever ses grands yeux whisky vers Derek, celui-ci put y lire de la gêne, de la tristesse et beaucoup de frustration. Mais il tenta de ne pas en tenir compte et monta dans la voiture, bientôt suivi par Stiles. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant, aucun des deux n'osait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- TU AS QUOI ?

Stiles se trouvait face à un Scott totalement choqué, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'appeler son meilleur ami et celui-ci était accouru quand Stiles lui avait dit que c'était important. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur son lit et Stiles venait d'avouer qu'il avait embrassé Derek.

\- Chuuut, moins fort il est en bas !

\- Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu as délibérément embrassé Derek Hale ? Chuchota Scott persque aussi fort qu'il parlait.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre mais la couleur pivoine de son visage parlait pour lui.

\- Hum écoute Stiles, je suis ton meilleur ami, et je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, que tu sois gay ne change rien entre nous mais sérieusement, Derek Hale !?

\- Je sais pas trop quoi te répondre, c'est juste qu'il y a une certaine...alchimie...

Scott grimaça, visiblement dégoûté.

\- Ouais, je dois dire que je te comprends pas trop mon pote mais... S'il te rend heureux... Pourquoi pas ?

Son ton était très hésitant mais Stiles leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Euh, ouais... 

Derek s'était installé dans le salon, l'air profondément perturbé, ce gosse le rendait dingue. Le jour avant il était persuadé que son attirance était à sens unique et voilà que le jeune homme l'embrassait... C'était à n'y rien comprendre... En plus de ça Stiles avait aussitôt appelé son meilleur ami, il ne faudrait sans doute pas longtemps avant que toute la jeunesse de la ville soit au courant. Il pria pour que les deux garçons tiennent leur langue.

Un peu plus tard il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, sans doute Scott qui s'en allait. Il était donc seul avec Stiles. Génial. Il pouvait presque sentir le malaise flotter dans chaque pièce de la maison. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées absolument. Une douche, il lui fallait une douche froide histoire de rafraichir son cerveau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, se première pensée fut que cette pièce devait sûrement être maudite, étant donné qu'il était face à l'image de Stiles, qui avait visiblement eut la même idée, nu sous la douche. Une sensation de déjà vu ? Je vous épargne les détails de la scène, sa réaction fut à peu près la même que celle de Stiles le matin même. Quoique je pourrais quand même vous décrire le magnifique spectacle que Derek avait sous les yeux. Stiles était fin, mais musclé, une douce musculature qui se dessinait sur une peau si blanche qu'elle en était presque translucide. Des grains de beauté dessinaient des constellations dans son dos, puis se perdaient dans le creux de ses reins, sur ses fesses et sur les cuisses fines.

Une chose quand même changea par rapport à la situation vécue le matin même. Stiles se retourna pour attraper un pot de savon, et prit Derek en flagrand délit de voyeurisme. Comment vous exliquer la situation ? De l'extérieur c'était extrêmement drôle. L'un nu comme un ver, l'autre ne pouvant justifier sa présence, et tous les deux aussi rouges qu'une tomate multipliée par une fraise. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Derek Hale avait rougi, et pas qu'un peu !

\- Hum je... Je m'en... Je m'en vais...

Et Derek ferma précipitemment la porte pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, il se passait définitivement beaucoup trop de chose pour que son petit cerveau assimile tout.

\- Quelques instants plus tôt-

Stiles prenait tranquillement sa douche, la chaleur du jet, réglée au maximum, détendait tout son corps tendu par les évênements. Il attrappa un pot de shampoing de l'autre côté de la douche et tomba nez à nez avec...Derek... Dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dire qu'il était un peu surpris serait un euphémisme. Le pire c'est qu'il restait planté là, un malaise de la taille de la tour eiffel s'était installé, puis Derek marmonna quelque chose et referma la porte.

C'est donc un Stiles encore plus perturbé qui se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il enfila son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il se releva précipitemment. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

\- Euh, ouais rentre

\- Stiles je voudrais m'excuser

\- Pour être entré et m'avoir vu à poil ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas c'est, hum, c'est des choses qui arrivent...

\- Non, pour ça

Et Derek se jetta sur Stiles, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps contre la porte. Ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses pour les malaxer durement, des dents mordaient ses lèvres puis les léchaient doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner. Stiles sembla sortir de sa torpeur et répondit au baiser avec autant de fougue, entrouvrant sa bouche pour donner accès à sa langue, il prit rapidement possession de celle-ci. Puis il délaissa cette bouche si désirable pour se rabattre sur son cou, mordant, suçant, léchant tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Stiles ne savait plus où donner tête, comment était-il possible qu'un simple baiser procure tant de plaisir ? C'était tellement intense, puis petit à petit, Derek devint plus lent, plus doux, c'était encore meilleur. Ils se détachèrent un instant pour se regarder dans les yeux, des yeux qui brillaient de promesses.

Voilàààà ! Oui je sais c'est très fluff comme chapitre, excusez mon âme esseulée en manque d'affection ^^


End file.
